


Glimpses of happiness

by Sister_Aurelia



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik learning the art of compromise and sharing a life. </p><p>Also, other little peeks into their lives.</p><p>Fluff and hurt/comfort.</p><p>Drabbles and ficlets, crossposts from ff.net or tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dating

"I shtill shink – "

"Charles, perhaps you should finish brushing your teeth first."

**I still think that Wanda could do a lot worse than Bobby Drake.**

"I'm not discussing this with you."

**You're being unreasonable. Wanda is a sensible girl and far ahead in her school work. Why not let her have a little fun? _  
_**

The sound of water is heard. Shortly after Charles rolls into the bedroom, mouth already open to go on trying to sway Erik. He stops short when he sees the great Magneto on the bed wearing nothing but a smirk.

"Stop talking, Charles."

Charles does.


	2. Body images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik both have parts they don't like about their own bodies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently rediscovered my love for ficlets, and have some on tumblr. But to make them easier to find I'll archive them here, too!
> 
> This one was for a prompt by [ maikelfist](http://maikelfist.tumblr.com).  
> You can see the prompt with some great additional encouragement by [ black--betty](http://black--betty.tumblr.com) here:  
> [ original prompt](http://black--betty.tumblr.com/post/134414043070/imagine-erik-being-self-conscious-about-his-cute)
> 
> Or read it here:
> 
> maikelfist asked: Imagine Erik being self-conscious about his cute little butt while Charles doesn't like the little bit of extra pudge at his sides but when they meet Charles gets weak in the knees because of Erik's broad shoulders, ridiculously tiny waist and flat stomach while Erik just wants to squeeze Charles' plump ass and hips and thighs and they completely fall in love with the thing that the other person is insecure about.
> 
> It was fun to write, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

 

 

Whenever Charles looks in his bathroom mirror after showering, he sighs.

 

He's too short, for one. And then there's his midsection, which, instead of being flat and toned, is rather … pudgy, he has to admit.

 

He does try to go running several mornings a week, but it's not the easiest feat when he has to get his doctoral thesis finished, and often works very late into the night.

 

And Raven, bless her soul, often leaves treats on his desk to make up for all the meals he works right through. Which are delicious, but not all that healthy.

 

When this thesis is finished, he'll get back into a regular workout regimen, he promises himself, and starts shaving.

 

*******

 

Erik doesn't make a habit of dwelling on his image in the mirror. He always just gives himself a perfunctory glance to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary.

 

If his gaze lingers too long on his prominent ribs and his flat buttocks, his mind wanders automatically to the thousands of fellow inmates in the camps who died of starvation. The piles of corpses, towering over his head, and hastily buried in mass graves, are images he will never forget as long as he lives.

 

He makes very sure to eat healthy and plenty, now that he can. But having spent his formative years severely malnourished has left irreversible marks on him.

 

Instead of lingering on his looks, he likes thinking of his body as a finely tuned machine, honed for the purpose of bringing his tormentors to justice.

 

*******

 

Charles falls in love with Erik's mind, first. It shines like the sun amidst thousands of minds like tiny candles, which all pale in comparison.

 

But when they change into dry clothes next to each other on the coast guard boat, Charles can't help but admire Erik's muscular body as well, his broad shoulders tapering off into a tiny waist, and his flat stomach which probably is hard as rock.

 

Erik is not oblivious to his interest, and the stray thoughts Charles catches from him are very flattering, too.

Erik marvels at Charles' physique, which has obviously never seen the horrors of desperate hunger. And apparently he'd love to squeeze Charles plump ass, and explore every centimetre of his body.

 

That's a plan Charles can get behind wholeheartedly, especially as he has a hard time keeping his hands from travelling across the vast and glorious landscape of Erik's chest, and back, and … it's really high time they got somewhere to stay for the night.

 

*******

 

When they finally tumble into bed together, they both can't get the respective other's clothes off soon enough.

 

Charles catches Erik's fleeting self-consciousness, and opens up his mind to show him how absolutely stunning he is in Charles' eyes.

 

Erik blinks in astonishment for a moment, but gets with the program after a few seconds, and offers his own admiration of Charles' looks in return.

 

Two sets of hands begin exploring meticulously, and countless kisses are pressed to the regions the other feels most insecure about.

 

None of them has ever felt so admired, so revered, so loved.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I hope you had fun! :)  
> Comments, ideas, everything is always welcome.  
> You can also send me asks on my tumblr: [ ask Auri](http://aurelia-which-means-sunrise.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> :)


	3. A Serious Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wants to have a Serious Conversation with Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second tumblr ficlet!
> 
> I'm very happy because the awesome [ luredin ](http://luredin.tumblr.com/) filled a prompt by me!
> 
> You can read it [ here ](http://luredin.tumblr.com/post/134157867801/cherik-one-lazy-saturday-morning) (including the conversation following). 
> 
> So, I was inspired by her comment that Charles thinks Erik and him need to have a Serious Conversation:  
> luredin: Of course, Erik has no scruples when it comes to “trading services” with the students, especially if the end result is a happy Charles. Charles, on the other hand, has subjected Erik to many Serious Conversations on the matter, but Erik continually insists that he is only helping to give their students a Real World Education. Charles is exasperated. Erik thinks he’s adorable. The cycle never ends.
> 
> Here's my idea how that would play out:

* * *

 

_Erik._

_Mhmm?_

_Could you come up to the study? We need to have a Serious Conversation._

Erik chuckled quietly while he directed eighty percent of his concentration of the radio on the workbench in front of him, leaving twenty for his telepathic conversation with Charles. _Can it wait half an hour? I promised Bobby I'd have his radio repaired by lunchtime. How any of the circuitry survived that blast of ice is beyond me..._

Charles sounded a little miffed when he answered _You're not taking me seriously._

Erik grinned. _We've had about six or seven of your Serious Conversations in the past month, I think. When have I ever failed to give you my complete attention during them, or not listened to your arguments?_

_... All right, you haven't. I'll see you when you're done with that radio._

Erik felt the impression of a kiss to his cheek, and sent the mental image of a smooch full on Charles' lips back, which earned him the sound of Charles' surprised peals of laughter.

Twenty minutes later he wiped his hands on a rag, and went by the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of tea. The water was already boiling because he had filled the kettle, set it on the stove, and turned on said stove from the workshop. It was quite handy how much metal was in the kitchen.

On his way up to Charles' study he delivered the repaired (and improved) radio to a grateful Bobby, who had promised to take Erik's next shift as babysitter for the younger kids in exchange.

When he stepped into the study, tea service floating behind him, Charles threw him an exasperated look.

“See, these kind of trade-offs are exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“And hello to you too. Did you have a nice day?”

“Thank you, it was acceptable,” Charles answered primly, while accepting a cup of tea.

_You won't distract me that easily, Mr. Lehnsherr._

Charles launched into a lecture about why it was wrong to bribe or manipulate the children, and Erik calmly sipped tea and enjoyed the sight of his lover all agitated. (In his opinion, Charles was very hot when he was in lecturing mode.)

“Mhm, let me ask you one thing though,” Erik said when Charles had finished his tirade. “When that Senator came by last week, did you not 'change his mind' about closing down the school?”

Charles flushed. “That's something completely different.”

“Oh, because he was an ordinary human? Why, Charles, are you finally coming around to my point of view?” Erik purred, very satisfied, while he came around Charles' desk and began to trail kisses down his neck. “We'll make you an honorary member of the Brotherhood yet.”

“Erik! That's – not what – mhm – I meant – _oh_...”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ended Serious Conversation Number seven or eight.
> 
> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
